1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a density parity-check code decoder, in particular, to a min-sum algorithm low density parity-check code decoder and a decoding method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
During data transmission, data may be lost or damaged due to the poor reliability of the transmission medium or external interferences. Error correcting code or error control code has been designed for correcting the damaged or lost data and the reconstruction of the raw data. Common error correcting codes include Hamming Code, Reed Solomon Code, Bose Chaudhuri Hocquengham (BCH) Code, and Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) Code. The low density parity-check code has better capability of error detecting and error correcting than others, and it can decode at a high-speed rate. In the parallel-structure design of the traditional low density parity-check code decoder, in order to increase the computing parallelism and avoid the writing/reading problem in the row blocks and column blocks of the memory, the decoder usually divides the memory into memory blocks by the cyclic matrix unit, and operates writing or reading the memory blocks at the same time.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional low density parity-check code decoder. The decoder 1 includes a memory 11 and a calculation module 12. The calculation module 12 includes a plurality of calculation units 12-1, 12-2 . . . , 12-n. The calculation units 12-1, 12-2 . . . , 12-n are coupled to the memory 11. Traditionally, the decoder 1 stores the data generated from the calculating of the iteration. Thus, the calculation units 12-1, 12-2 . . . , 12-n will connect to the external memory 11. However, data collision may occur for each calculation unit 12-1, 12-2 . . . , 12-n when writing or reading in the way of sharing the storage of memory 11.
Therefore, although the low density parity-check code includes a plurality of advantages, there exist many problems such as the data collision, circuit area, and calculating complexity that need improvement.